


Secret Relics

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Time Travel, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: An interesting discovery leads her to her next big adventure. COMPLETE





	Secret Relics

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hermione's Haven hosted the Roll-A-Drabble challenge again this month and I decided that it was time for me to participate once again. I'm still trying to figure out if I'm happy about it or if I'm still confused. 
> 
> My prompt was Regulus Black and Time Travel. Two things that I have never written before in my life. So please don't hate me if I royally screwed something up in all of this. 
> 
> This little drabble was beta read by the wonderful GaeilgeRua. She's a life saver when it comes to needing a beta. 
> 
> Title: Secret Relics  
> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Regulus & Hermione  
> Summary: An interesting discovery leads her to her next big adventure. 
> 
> Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place. 
> 
> Hopefully I didn't screw things up to badly! Be sure to let me know what you think! 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed with the time turner in her hands. She ran a slender finger along the cool metal as she sighed. Finding the relic had been a complete accident, and the curiosity that was running rampant in her mind right now was fueling her desire to test the fates.

"What harm could it do if I just go for a quick little visit? No one will even know I'm gone," she mumbled to herself, looking intently at the time turner. It felt as though it was calling to her, so what could having a little fun hurt?

Lifting the time turner from the palm of her hand, Hermione slipped the chain over her head and gently pushed the ring backwards four times. Wherever she ended up, she was sure to find adventure. It was only a matter of time now until she landed.

. . . . . . . . .

She landed roughly on her feet in the middle of a dark hallway, uncertain of where exactly she was. The area around her felt oddly familiar, but at the same time it was unknown. Looking around the dimly lit area, she decided it was time to explore.

As she walked forwards, Hermione began to realize where she was.  _Hogwarts_. No wonder everything felt so familiar.

She was fairly certain she was in the dungeons. Why the time turner had delivered her there was beyond her, but she was definitely going to take advantage of the situation.

Glancing back over her shoulder, she noticed a crowd of people coming up behind her. She ducked quickly into the shadows behind a pillar and waited, watching as their faces came into the light. As she stood there, she overheard their conversation.

"We need to win the match against Gryffindor this weekend," an unknown voice said as he walked past where he was hiding.

"Winning the match won't change the fate of the world," another voice mumbled.

The group of them stopped in front of the pillar she was behind. Hermione inhaled sharply, slipping around to the far side of the pillar to avoid being seen, but she could still listen in to what was going on.

"And what fate is that, Black?"

"The Dark Lord is planning to eliminate the world of those he deems unworthy, those whose blood is not pure or magical."

The noise escaped her lips quicker than expected and she clapped her hands over her mouth, cursing her reactions and shaking her head. It felt as though her heart stopped beating and time had decided to stand still as she waited for one of them to say something.

"Not with the dark lord bullshit again, Reg. None of it's true."

"I'm not entirely sure why I surround myself with disbelievers. Why don't you go ahead to practice? I'll meet you at the field later," the voice belonging to Reg Black announced.

"Sure. We'll see you at the pitch."

Hermione watched from her hiding place as a group of four or five students walked past her. She exhaled slightly and lifted the time turner from her chest as she prepared to turn it forward once more.

"Lurking in the shadows with a time turner around your neck. Looking for trouble?" he asked her.

The time turner fell from her hands as she turned toward his voice. Her eyes met his cold ones and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Not looking for trouble," Hermione replied, crossing her arms over her chest and squaring up to his tall frame. "I wasn't planning on getting caught."

"Then you should probably be better at hiding," he replied. Extending a hand to her, he waited for her to accept it. Tentatively she placed her hand in his. "Regulus Black, and you are?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied, shaking his hand firmly and then returned to its location along her chest. "Are you going to spoil my secret?"

Regulus shook his head. "Now, why would I do that? If I did, then I wouldn't be able to use your little relic as well."

Hermione's brow quirked and a wicked smile appeared on her lips. Her fingers wrapped around the relic tightly. This little adventure was about to turn into something a little more exciting, if not dangerous seeing as he had a negative opinion of of her type of person.


End file.
